


GoldGraves drabbles

by MerryLilHobbit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: A collection of GoldGraves drabbles based on requests and prompts on tumblr.(NOW TAKING REQUESTS)





	GoldGraves drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by "generally-fantastic-things" on tumblr, who asked for:
> 
> Situation: Soulmates AU and Sentence: “You’re stuck with me, like it or not.”

He had taken her by the arm and disapparated them from an alleyway to his office, narrowly avoided by the spells cast at them by the gang they’d been tailing; they had been tracking them all evening, only to be spotted and chased four blocks before escaping. Tina staggered as her feet hit the floor, lurching and trying not to vomit from the sensation of apparating; behind her, she heard Mr Graves exhaling heavily, his footsteps heavy as he walked to his desk.

“Damn Yates,” She heard him growl, and when she looked back she noticed he was sweating. “Keen-eyed bastard, noticed us from a mile off… Did you get hit at all?”

She hesitated before lifting her arm; her coat sleeve was soaked with blood, stretching from her wrist to her elbow. “One got me. It’s fine, sir, my sister can-”

“No need,” He interrupted, shrugging off his own coat and reaching for his wand. “Better to fix you up now, avoid questions.”

Tina said nothing as he knelt beside her, helping her ease her coat off before rolling up the sleeve of her plain work blouse; she hissed quietly as the fabric pulled away from her skin, exposing a shallow but long cut. Graves used his wand to siphon the blood away before examining the cut carefully, touch surprisingly gentle on her arm.

“Nothing life-threatening,” He muttered, silently summoning a small bottle from one of the shelves behind his desk. “You got lucky, Goldstein; a couple drops of Essence of Dittany and you’ll be fine. You might not even scar at this rate. Does it hurt?”

“Not really,” She said hurriedly, watching as he applied a few small drops of the liquid to her arm. “Just…kinda stings a little. I’ve had worse.”

It took mere minutes for her skin to knit together over the cut, the wound now looking several days old. Graves appeared satisfied as he looked it over again, wanting to be sure that it had worked; his eyes slowly moved down her arm to where the cut ended – and then his fingers were gently brushing against the inside of her wrist.

“That’s your…soulmate’s name.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement.

Tina smiled weakly, looking down at the neat cursive handwriting that decorated her left wrist. “Yeah.  _Percival_. Kind of old-fashioned, but I’ve grown to love it. I haven’t met him yet, but I think I’ll know when I do.”

Graves had grown quiet as he removed his hands and stood; she watched him as he moved towards his desk and sat down, his face unreadable. “You’re free to go home, Goldstein.”

“But…But the suspects-”

“They’ll be on high-alert for the next few days,” He interrupted. “We’ll have to wait a few days until their guard is down before attempting to follow them again. Go home and get some rest.”

* * *

 

Their next stakeout a few days later was only slightly more successful; the gang had a visited a seedy speakeasy downtown to arrange a business deal, and it was more than easy for the two Aurors to transfigure their clothes into something more suitable for such an establishment. Tina tried not to blush when she was left standing in a short and sequinned dress that showed off far too much skin, avoiding her boss’ eye as she took his arm and allowed him to escort her inside.

The two had sat at a table close to the thugs, posing as a couple having drinks to avoid suspicion as they watched for any interesting movements or developments; at one point, another man sat down at the gang’s table, and Graves straightened up. “That man – Kevin O’ Reilly – is known for dealing in illegal beast trading,” He muttered to her, leaning down close to her ear so that he wouldn’t be overheard. “We took him in last year for selling Puffskeins.”

Unfortunately, they hadn’t been close enough to hear the specifics of the conversation on that table; still, Graves seemed satisfied when they disapparated back to his office after another night of undercover work, though his face was flushed and sweating from the heat of the bar. Tina, herself, felt hot and sticky even in her dress.

“If we can prove that O’ Reilly is organising some kind of illegal beast trading ring with that gang, then that’ll be it,” He muttered, shrugging off his coat and draping it over the back of his desk chair. “We can bring them in for questioning and arrange for a trial. We just need to prove that that’s what they were doing… Damn it.” He gave a low growl, wiping his hand over his forehead. “That bar was like dragon’s fire.”

Tina wiped the sweat from her own brow, feeling her hair starting to frizz around her face. “We’ll have to follow them again, right? Maybe track all their movements – all of the members of that gang and the O’ Reilly guy.”

“It would have been easier if we’d overheard their conversation,” Graves admitted, now undoing the cufflinks on his shirt. “But these things usually take time, and maybe that’s for the best; we’ll need some hard, concrete evidence to get them convicted, more than an overheard conversation in a sleazy bar. If we track each of them over the next few days, maybe we might be able to find out where the base of their supposed operation is…”

Now he was rolling up his sleeves in an attempt to cool down, caught up in the details of their case; involuntarily, Tina found herself glancing at his arms and looking for ink – no one knew who Graves’ soulmate was, though she was aware that there was a betting pool going on throughout MACUSA. She didn’t want to ask him outright, that would be rude and too personal, but she couldn’t help but look – and then she stared.

Inked around his wrist in slightly messy but still clear handwriting was the name  _Porpentina_ , plain as day.

“… We’ll have to split up and take them two at a time – it shouldn’t take any more than a few days at the most, but we should be prepared in case they get hostile or suspicious-”

“Mr Graves.” Her voice was weak, heart beating hard in her chest. “Your arm, your… That’s my name.”

It took just a few seconds for him to realize what she was talking about, his face paling as he hurriedly pulled his shirt sleeve down. “It’s not what it looks like, Goldstein.”

“Your soulmate mark is my name,” Tina repeated, and her fingers absent-mindedly brushed over her own mark on her wrist –  _his_  name, it must have been. “You knew; you must have done this entire time, ever since you looked over my application – ‘Porpentina’ isn’t common at all.”

Mr Graves straightened up, now avoiding her eyes as he moved to stand behind his desk once more. “Don’t be ridiculous. It means nothing.”

“It means you’re my soulmate,” She huffed. “You’ve known for three years and you didn’t tell me? Even after you saw the mark on my wrist? Why?”

For a moment he was silent, looking down at the wood of his desk and considering his words; when he spoke, however, his voice was somewhat soft and quiet. “You’re young with your whole life ahead of you, Tina; you could have just about any fella you want. Me? I’m an old man in comparison with nothing to offer… I didn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” Tina took a step forwards, looking surprised. “Mr Graves… _Percival_ … Practically every woman who works here is attracted to you in some way – and some of the guys too, I’d bet.  _I_  have been attracted to you since we met,” She admitted, and her cheeks were slightly pink. “But I figured it was nothing since everyone here is, you know? I’m not disappointed at all – I didn’t ever think it would be you, that you’d ever even look my way at all, but the fact it is…” She paused, trying to find a phrase to express her feelings. “I’m  _thrilled_ , honestly. Shocked but thrilled.”

“Tina-”

“I want to be with my soulmate,” She interrupted firmly. “I want to be with  _you_.”

Mr Graves – Percival – studied her for a moment, searching for any traces of a lie; there were none, but he knew better than to blindly trust what anyone said to him, even someone whose name was inked on his body. “You don’t have to pretend.”

“I’m not pretending at all,” She said calmly.

“I’m getting old; I’m starting to get silver hairs already.”

“I always liked older men,” Tina stated seriously. “I think the silver is real sexy too.”

His lips twitched upwards at this. “I can be a grouchy bastard sometimes.”

“A lot of people say I’m prickly – we’ll be a perfect match.”

“I have scars,” He informed her, somewhat reluctantly. “They’re not small scars either – some of them are ugly.”

“I have a hard time believing anything about you is ugly,” She said, and she moved closer to him. “Percival, I have my own share of scars – and I’ll probably have more by the time I’m old. Nothing you say will stop me from wanting to be with you.”

Percival sighed, shaking his head to himself. “You’re just as stubborn as the day I met you… What about if, in a few years, you start to wish you were with someone who was younger? Someone more attractive and less scarred?”

“I won’t,” Tina promised, completely genuine. “Stop trying to chase me away, Percival. I’ve made my decision.”

“You made it awfully quick,” He muttered, though it was obvious he was starting to smile now despite himself.

She smiled too. “I didn’t have to do too much thinking: we’re soulmates. Besides that, I’ve already fallen a bit in love with you anyway.”

Percival straightened up, suddenly standing close to her and taking her hand. “I’m giving you a last chance to back out – for my own sake too, because if you were to leave after I’ve had you, I’m not sure I could bear it.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” She hummed, and her fingers squeezed around his own. “You’re stuck with me, like it or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I post? Why don't you check out [my Ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)?
> 
> Follow my tumblr: [newt-loves-tina](https://www.newt-loves-tina.tumblr.com)


End file.
